


超人社死始末

by KitschStatue



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage hook, Bottom Clark Kent, Dildos, Fucking Machines, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 一言以蔽之，超人在偷偷做福利姬。*蝙超/赛博男菩萨超一人乐
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 13





	超人社死始末

**Author's Note:**

> *有些灵感来源于导演剪辑版正联

1

韦恩公司从不清醒着开会的董事长在不睡觉的白天也会看几眼社交软件。

_这纯粹是个意外。_ 韦恩集团并不是那种要监控社交平台收集账号偏好的邪恶互联网公司，只是出于另一份工作的需要，蝙蝠侠需要收集足够的信息，对一切保持敏锐——这当然也包括网络平台。他的手机上的确有社交软件，但一般他只看被收集整理后的简报，偶尔，极其偶尔，布鲁斯·韦恩才会像个普通人一样点开那个小蓝鸟图案。

他随便点进了一个趋势排名并不靠前的话题， _#神回归了_ 。他以为这是指超人。虽然距超人复活已有近三个月，人们对超人的热衷至今仍未消退，甚至有牧师公开发言，怀疑当年被钉上十字架后复生其实是远古氪星人。但出现在他屏幕上的东西实在出乎意料。会议上玩手机的布鲁西甚至瞳孔紧缩了一秒。

——这是真正的Not Safe For Work。

跳出来的是一张性暗示裸照。

一张男性的性暗示裸照。

裸照本身就天然和性有关，但这张裸照，如果不是那只放在胸部、像什么情色版贝尼尼雕像似的轻轻 _陷进_ 柔软胸肉的手，甚至如果他微微张开的手指之间没有露出挺立的乳头，就会像是在拍艺术广告。

布鲁斯应该关掉它，但他竟然觉得这具身体看起来很眼熟。而蝙蝠侠的观察雷达从不出错。

他很快意识到自己的确见过——这种肌肉结实、线条明朗的手臂，流畅的肩颈弧度，还有视觉效果上对于男性来说有些过于柔软的胸——从那个复活后只穿条裤子，裸着上身把所有人揍了一顿的氪星人身上。

布鲁斯点进这个账号的主页，一张张打开。

这些被上传的照片断断续续持续了两年，从不露脸，基本都是和情趣道具 _互动_ 的单人照，从拍照技术来看进步很大。而十分钟前新上传的一组照片里，他终于不光着上半身了——布鲁斯松口气，他难以控制地把那些裸体和超人比较，然后绝望地发现它们真的很像。布鲁西判断在这种会议上放大看男人的裸照也没什么。而布鲁斯冷酷地想或许他需要在超人的秘密档案里加上一笔。

这组照片里，第一张是他靠在看不出任何个人生活痕迹的纯黑色背景墙上——那不是经过后期处理，而是真的在墙上蒙了一层黑布，作为保护个人身份来说这做法的确要更聪明一点，上身穿着衣服，下半身 _应该是_ 穿了内裤，从垂下的衬衫下摆伸展出两条肌肉紧实且光裸的腿。而他被衬衫阻挡的大腿根交会的地方撑出一个惊人的鼓起——完全被勾起了好奇心的布鲁西忍不住多看了几眼。

下一张，他背对着镜头，原本堪堪遮住一半臀部的衬衣被卷起，露出任何人都难以忽视的翘起的屁股。布鲁西的注视这次没有被阻止。或许他布鲁西之外的部分也真的被震撼了。布鲁西以自己的全部经验确认：这真的很翘。它并不大得夸张，脂肪含量也不多，臀肌发达，但是视觉效果就是该死的翘和软。你很难想象一个人正常直立着，不摆任何姿势，竟然能拥有这样圆而挺翘的屁股。他的确穿内裤了，只不过是丁字裤，窄窄的布料勒进臀缝，却有东西突兀地撑出了一个圆盘。

图片下一行简短的文字写道：3.4cm的金属肛塞。

布鲁斯猛地关了软件。

2

小镇男孩现在收到 _感恩感恩神降临妈咪菩萨耶稣基督_ 这种评论已经不会耳朵红了。

他趁着午休回复了几条：

_求求你不要再穿格子衬衫了！_

—— _谢谢你的建议，但这件衣服我还挺喜欢的。_

_天啊你消失了好长时间！_

_——抱歉，因为前些日子工作繁忙。_

_靠，前面你塞袜子了吧？_

——他回复了一个白眼emoji。

3

克拉克在网络平台公开分享色情照片的行为已经持续两年了。

一开始只是个偶然看到的活动。

在评论区发一张自己的胸部照片，评论里第一名获得的赞越多，博主就会捐出越多的钱给灾害应急援助机构。一开始真的有人参加，结果该博主很快补充，B杯以上才有参赛资格。这激起众怒，于是不管他本来是想看什么，很长时间之内，他的评论区只能看见男性的胸了。

克拉克也随手拍了一张自己的胸部。他发誓没有找角度摆姿势，就是随手一拍。

男性的胸嘛，没什么的。

第二天他被好几万的动态提醒吓到了。

最后他的胸部照片让发起活动的博主兑现承诺，捐款一万美刀。

他本以为这就是个插曲，但从这开始，几乎每天都有人私信他： _求求了，有没有更多！！_

一开始他还会认真拒绝，但某一天，一个一点都不特殊的普通日子，他在睡前用前置摄像头拍了一张穿着睡袍的不露脸照片上传了。

从此除了克拉克·肯特和卡尔·艾尔之外，他有了第三重身份。

作为超人的时候，很多人和报道叫他 _人间之神_ 。他从洪水中援救人们，听到臂弯里老人喃喃摩西降临，第二天火场里又有人叫他火中的但以理。

克拉克不喜欢这些称呼。他还太年轻了，明明自己也从事新闻业，但还会因为无故诽谤和攻击愤怒， _什么东西都不能与神一致起来了。那些牵强附会的典籍，哪个确凿无误地记载过氪星人？_ 这些总是痛心疾首的檄文热爱论他的罪： _有罪的日常与得到宽恕的星期日之间已毫无差别。神的降临让世界变得无神化了！_

这关他什么事呢？克拉克有时候被骂太惨会有些委屈。他又从没有自称过是神。

而在这个秘密身份里，他仅仅是因为展示肉体而被喜爱，被用各种更加夸张（甚至有些很可爱）的方式称呼，还因此获得意外收入。

克拉克意识到自己对此并不反感。

所以他的拍照技术越来越好，终于有一天开始网购情趣玩具，在某个休假的日子把窗帘拉得紧紧的，在床上铺了一大张塑料布，活像犯罪片开场。他专心地用两根手指和半瓶润滑剂开拓自己，然后拿起那个前列腺按摩器，缓缓地让它圆钝的顶部沉进自己的身体。他能感受到自己的肛口在被缓慢地撑开，直到按摩器的最大直径——他忍不住用手指触摸被撑得平滑的括约肌，它竟然能被撑成一个这样的圆吗？——继续深入，然后卡住收紧的底端。现在舟形的底座已经靠近了他的会阴，像一把塑料勺正要完美地切进蛋糕。他打开震动，柔软的按摩器嗡嗡响起。没有痛苦，只有奇怪的饱胀感。还有什么近在咫尺的东西。克拉克深呼吸，摁住底座向里一推。

他瞬间忘记了呼吸。超人肌肉绷紧，被噎住似的浑身僵硬，第一次感觉到什么是 _触电_ 。他被这种快感，被挤压氪星人和人类共有的前列腺带来的快感震慑了，头晕目眩，甚至耳鸣。

感谢先见之明，感谢隔离他床单的塑料布。

4

超人在公众面前再现后，克拉克忍了两个月才继续上传照片。

好在完全没有人把两者联系起来。

在前列腺高潮的探索之旅里克拉克逐渐意识到很多东西并不适配于钢铁之躯。

克拉克往常对自己的力量控制得很好。他从不会捏碎咖啡杯，和别人相撞也不会撞断对方的肋骨。但是在性高潮的时刻，这种控制力荡然无存了。他根本不记得自己有没有大声呻吟——鉴于提心吊胆多天邻居无人投诉，应该是没有，但是他的情趣玩具，那些让他到达高潮的小器具，寿命从来都是一次性。他可以经受轻缓持续的快感，但不能到达那个快乐的峰值。没有人知道他那张被透明肛珠撑开屁眼的照片下一秒就是珠子变脆饼。

他高价买了那么多根各种材质的假阴茎，却只要一次高潮就会被夹坏掉。这让他的这份兼职堪堪收支相抵，为了存款着想还必须要自行控制自慰频率。无数次，当他还没真正体验一下被操得昏眩到底是怎么样，身体里的嗡嗡声就戛然停止，他恼怒地从屁股里抽出湿漉漉的玩具，无望地把三根手指吞到指根，靠着自己的手达到高潮。

今天克拉克买了一枚金属肛钩。

他一回家就戴上它——不在工作时候干这个，这是他最后的底线——末端连着球体的金属钩深入体内，另一端绑着绳子，紧紧（同样也令人遗憾地无害）地缠绕在他脖子上，打了个死结。他把皮肤变得尽可能柔软，让自己必须挺直腰背，否则绳子就会勒紧他的喉咙。他如常地走动，做饭，洗澡，最后拍照，照片是定时拍摄，从上向下，展示出他被麻绳缠紧、因为这个动作而陷进了颈部皮肤的后颈，一道绳索竖过的挺直的脊背，和连接的金属钩。它的末端深深没进了克拉克臀间的入口。附文 _危险动作，请勿独自一人随意尝试_ 。

即使故意改变姿势，让绳子深深地陷进脖子，把想象中的气管挤扁，他也完全没有感受网购评论区说的那种窒息感。但是持续的压力让他的肛门括约肌在这个过程里愉快地被撑开。

睡前他点开消息提示。

然后他发现——

布鲁斯·韦恩点赞了他的照片又迅速取消。

但界面截图还是被传得满天都是。

评论区在欣慰他的屁股终于被更多人发现了。

虽然他是你的特殊同事和朋友，但布鲁斯的对外身份是一个花花公子，风流阔佬。所以他手滑点赞一张色情照片也没什么。克拉克对着手机屏幕试图说服自己：这说不定是布鲁斯为了维持人设，特意编写的什么自动操作软件。

克拉克默默钻进被子里蒙住了头。

5

克拉克不知道事情是怎么进展到让朋友帮忙设计按摩棒的。

点赞事件过后一切如常，每次联络中布鲁斯的语气毫无变化，这让他松口气，虽然他也明白即使 _真的有什么_ ，蝙蝠侠也不可能将其表现出来。

克拉克反思过是不是应该停止这种行为——正义联盟主席如果和色情照片联系起来一定是重大公关危机。

但是安排密集的、属于小记者克拉克·肯特和超人卡尔·艾尔的一天过后，躺在家里的床上，他翻来覆去，最后手不受控制地伸向床头柜。

只要一次。他发誓这是最后一次。

然后他又用坏了三个按摩棒。

这是最后的存货了。为了财务健康，他这个月不可能再买新的。然而这个月还有二十五天。

可能是这个原因导致他晨间紧急出动时脸色不好，闪电甚至凑过来问他：嘿，早就想问了，你是不是有起床气？而蝙蝠侠，虽然依旧表情冷淡、事不关己，克拉克做贼心虚，总是觉得他是在竖着耳朵听。

没什么，只是最近有点小麻烦。他搪塞道：属于普通人的一点麻烦，很快就没事了。

危机解除后，布鲁斯让他等会儿留下。

克拉克感觉像重温学生时代被老师叫住课后谈话。

他拿到了一份文件，关于克拉克·肯特的网购消费习惯。

超人彻底呆滞了。他看着82%——性玩具，下面是不知不觉消费的高到夸张的总价格，像被这张纸下了什么石化魔法。

这不是我搜集的。布鲁斯在他当场逃跑之前补充：是网购平台的后台数据。我已经帮你抹掉了。

克拉克精神恍惚。他狠狠撂下话：我一定要写篇专题报道，揭露他们非法收集数据，侵犯个人隐私权！

然后布鲁斯递给他一只箱子。箱子外壳没有含铅，克拉克下意识用X视线看了看里面的东西。

布鲁斯毫无羞耻感、甚至颇有风度地告诉他：只是互帮互助。

克拉克干巴巴地加上一句：直男间的。

布鲁斯理所当然地点头。

6

所以现在他呆在自己安安全全的、窗帘拉紧只开了一盏台灯的家里，打开了蝙蝠侠的礼物。

那是一台折叠机械。准确地说——一台炮机。那种打开开关就会自动抽插的机器。他试着用手攥了一下探出的那根假阴茎，确认它的强度的确应该能在他屁股里多撑一会儿。

一旦忘掉羞耻心——他宽慰自己，布鲁斯，造出这东西的人都不觉得羞耻，他为什么要羞耻？——这的确是完美的帮助。

克拉克的账号已经半个月没更新了。

他跪趴在地板上，在润滑剂的帮助下打开自己，分开臀瓣吞进那根阴茎，把特殊材质的固定带紧紧绑在自己大腿上。他有意把它埋得很深才绑上腿部的固定带，希望自己一会儿在快感的刺激里下意识想向前逃时，它能多在自己体内待几秒。不是怀疑蝙蝠侠提供的装备质量，但是长久的半截性高潮体验让他怀疑这两条带子能不能起点拦截作用。

克拉克满怀期待地摁下按钮。

当天克拉克用颤抖的手指——的的确确是 _颤抖甚至有些发麻的手指_ ——上传了一截仅有十几秒的特写视频——布鲁西宝贝点了赞，而邻居终于投诉他了，说他大半夜不睡觉，深夜边看毛片边玩机床修理。

几月后，因事务终于回了趟地球的哈尔倒苦水，不知道谁恶作剧，把跨星际广播设备扔到了2184扇区，虽然源头还没找到，但那声音传得太远了，现在全宇宙都怀疑他负责的地方是个大妓院。

不要说了，超人语气沉痛，先做任务，任务要紧。

END


End file.
